Coup de soleil
by Remilia29
Summary: Shaka ou comment faire perdre à Mu sa patience légendaire.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Étant plongée dans ma lubie du Mu/Shaka, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'en écrire un. Bon, si vous voulez mon avis, ce serait plus du n'importe quoi mais bon. xD**

 **J'en profite pour passer un message à celles et ceux qui lisent le recueil** ** _Embêter le Pope pour les nuls_** **,** **je travaille actuellement sur le drabble et l'explication concernant la non publication sera précisée avec.**

 **Sinon bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que cet écrit vous plaise. C:**

* * *

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Shaka fulminait intérieurement, pestant contre le monde entier. Il était rare pour le chevalier de la Vierge de ressentir ce genre d'émotions, le calme étant sa principale vertu, mais les événements de la journée avaient dépassé la limite qu'il s'était toujours instaurée. Tout avait commencé avec la proposition de Mu de faire une sortie loin de l'agitation quotidienne du Sanctuaire et bien entendu, le blond n'avait pu lui refuser. Une journée à la plage, l'idée lui avait paru bonne sur le coup, mais beaucoup moins après. Malgré le fait que l'Atlante lui ait déconseillé de s'exposer au soleil à cause de sa peau pâle, Shaka s'était tout de même risqué à le faire, se ramassant au final un joli coup de soleil sur la majorité de son dos.

Contre sa volonté, le blond s'était retrouvé scotché à son lit avec l'ordre de ne pas bouger en attendant que Mu aille lui chercher de quoi atténuer la brûlure. Serrant le drap entre ses mains, le blond commençait à trouver le temps long. Mu lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait rapidement, pourtant le Bélier se faisait attendre. Une attente insupportable aux yeux de la Vierge qui voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix. Patienter n'était pas son fort et quand Shaka voulait quelque chose, généralement il l'obtenait toujours. Enfin, cela s'avérait plus probable lorsque Mu n'était pas dans l'affaire, le premier gardien ayant une tendance à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ce fut un des seuls à avoir osé d'ailleurs, personne n'avait jamais été assez fou pour contredire Shaka auparavant.

L'homme le plus proche de dieu se mit à tambouriner des doigts sur sa table de nuit, commençant à trouver le temps long. Fatigué de la situation, Shaka calât sa tête dans son oreiller minutieusement positionné en dessous de lui. Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce, seule la respiration lente et calme du sixième gardien était audible. Des bruits de pas suivit de la porte grinçant brisèrent la tranquillité du lieu, laissant place à un Mu quelque peu essoufflé.

L'Atlante ne pût retenir un petit sourire lorsqu'il aperçut son amant étalé de tout son long. Le premier gardien se faufila tel un serpent à travers la chambre avant d'avancer d'un pas sûr vers l'Indien qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Posant doucement sa main sur le bras pâle demeurant étendu sur les draps, Mu approcha son visage de l'oreille du blond avant de chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Désolé, cela a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Pour toute réponse, le blond releva le nez de sa cachette improvisée avant de braquer son regard bleu azur sur son compagnon. Un court silence prit place entre les deux chevaliers avant que la Vierge ne repose sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- C'est ce que je constate.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du premier gardien qui se doutait à l'avance de la réaction de son partenaire. S'approchant du corps étendu sur le matelas, l'Atlante se mit en position au dessus de lui, à moitié assit sur le bas du dos de son vis-à-vis. D'un geste délicat, il écarta les longues mèches blondes de façon à pouvoir dégager un maximum le dos de son compagnon. D'une main hésitante, Mu effleura la peau rougie de son amant, le faisant frissonner au contact délicat. Ses orbes vertes scrutaient l'épiderme sans relâche, établissant l'étendue des dégâts causés par le soleil.

\- Non mais franchement, quelle idée... Et ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu.

Le sixième gardien se serait dévissé le cou pour pouvoir avoir le Tibétain dans son champs de vision, n'appréciant guère que ce dernier lui fasse la morale. Lui l'homme le plus proche de dieu se faire remettre à sa place, juste impensable s'il en suivait son humble avis. Piqué dans son orgueil, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge ne pût s'empêcher de répondre, tenté par sa fierté mal placée.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, qui a eu l'idée de cette sortie ?

\- Shaka, protesta le premier gardien, je ne t'ai jamais obligé à t'exposer ainsi au soleil !

Commençant à sentir sa patience s'envoler, Mu attrapa le tube posé à côté de lui, répandant son contenu sur sa main avant de la plaquer vivement sur le dos qui s'étalait devant lui. Le corps de l'Indien se crispa sur le coup tant la douleur qui lui labourait le dos était désagréable à supporter. Une sensation de brûlure remontait lentement le long de son échine, l'obligeant à serrer les poings.

\- Un peu de délicatesse serait la bienvenue.

\- Si tu n'es pas satisfait, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Et estime-toi heureux que je m'occupe déjà de toi, Shaka de la Vierge.

La réponse avait claqué sans ménagement, témoignant de la perte de patience de Mu. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pu que sourire face à cette perte de sang froid.

\- Tu sais Mu, j'ai beau être l'homme le plus proche de dieu, je peux difficilement atteindre cet endroit seul.

Il était dans la nature de Shaka de toujours trouver une réponse à fournir à son interlocuteur, qu'il s'agisse d'un pique ou d'un argument soigneusement recherché. Une provocation dont l'enjeu était d'avoir le dernier mot. Mu se contenta d'ignorer la remarque, continuant de couvrir la surface de peau avec la crème. Geste qui était loin de déplaire au sixième gardien, qui tenta d'en profiter au maximum.

\- Mu, peux-tu remonter un peu plus haut je te prie.

\- Shaka... Je ne suis pas à ton service tu sais.

\- Peut-être bien, mais pour le moment j'en conclus que si.

Face à ces mots, le Bélier cessa toute activité et se redressa sur ses jambes. L'Atlante eut pour réflexe de froncer ses points de vie, scrutant durement son vis-à-vis qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ne me fais pas répéter inutilement quelque chose que tu as très bien compris.

Le Tibétain resta un moment sans voix. Alors c'était ainsi qu'il le percevait après tout ce temps ? Comme un vulgaire pantin devant répondre au moindre de ses caprices. Dans un élan de semi-colère, semi-vexation, Mu se leva sans ménagement laissant l'autre chevalier en plan sur le lit. La Vierge ne décrocha pas pour autant son regard de sa moitié, détaillant chaque parcelles de ce corps qui le faisait tant rêver.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je m'en vais. Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul puisque mes méthodes ne te conviennent pas. Et je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avant de partir, je ne suis pas une marionnette que tu peux contrôler à ton bon vouloir.

La voix du Bélier paraissait à la fois calme et froide, sonnant comme un avertissement de sa part. Le blond resta figé sur son expression impartiale, les yeux à présent clos. Le message lancé semblait avoir atteint la Vierge qui semblait méditer sur la chose, tandis que le Bélier tourna les talons pour quitter la chambre. Le sixième gardien ne put s'empêcher d'emboîter le pas derrière son compagnon, attiré par lui comme par un aimant. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine, l'Atlante se lavant soigneusement les mains rendues grasses par la crème.

Shaka profita de l'occasion pour se glisser derrière le Tibétain, passant ses bras autour de sa taille afin de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Le blond déposa sa tête dans le cou de Mu avant d'y déposer quelques baisers. Le premier gardien se laissa faire, savourant le moment présent.

\- Dois-je prendre ce geste comme des excuses de ta part ?

Sans même laisser le temps de répondre, Mu se retourna et passa à son tour ses mains dans le dos de la Vierge, lui pinçant légèrement la peau dans son étreinte. Mu eut un petit rire, l'expression qu'arborait Shaka sur le moment était mémorable.

\- Mu... Tes mains... Dans mon dos...

\- Oh pardon, fit l'Atlante sur un faux ton désolé, il faut croire que je suis maladroit.

La Vierge ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression provocatrice qu'affichait le Bélier, plutôt fier de sa petite vengeance personnelle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux chevaliers pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent, scellant un baiser à la fois doux et chaleureux. Et Shaka fut sûr d'une chose, si les événements étaient toujours destinés à se terminer ainsi, alors il voulait bien avoir des coups de soleil tous les jours.


End file.
